User talk:Birdpaw
Hi people! Hi! Hi Birdpaw and welcome to the wiki! Where's my kitty?Snickers! 20:33, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Help Sakura i signed your friend list but it went to the side how do i fix it im so sorrybirdwing 00:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Hi, Birdpaw! Welcome to the wiki! I noticed you requested for a charart but erased it. I can make you one, if you wanted. Willow★[[User Talk:willowpool16|''Do you want fries with that?]] 00:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) oh thanks that would be awesome willow thanks birdwing 00:39, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so tell me birdwing's (I think) 's description. like: Boy or Girl Long-haired, or short- haired? What rank? Battle injury? Eyes Fur color Special markings? (Tortie, tabby, or patched...etc.) Willow★[[User Talk:willowpool16|''Do you want fries with that?]] 01:19, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Girl,short-haired,Leader,none for the battle markings,Blue eyes,Black fur,I have two white paws in the front. Yeah thats it =) birdwing 19:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I have to sleep now but I'll get working on it right away. By the way, next time, please click on the orange part of my signature and make a new section so I don't have to check your talk page over and over again.:D Willow★[[User Talk:willowpool16|''Do you want fries with that?]] 03:28, April 15, 2010 (UTC) here you go! Tell me if you want any changes on it.Willow★[[User Talk:willowpool16|''Do you want fries with that?]] 03:58, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Ahh I goofed up on the apprentice request gah i did it wrong. No, you didn't- you just forgot to sign. It's okay, we all make mistakes- you should've seen me when I first joined! :) Mousetalon!! 00:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Accepted Apprentice Request Hi Birdpaw. I've accepted your apprentice request and I'm your new mentor, Bramble. :) If you have any questions you'd like to ask on how the wiki works or such, fire away. Always reply on my talk page or ask questions on my talk page instead of your own, and make sure to start a new section when leaving a message. Also, I'd much appreciate it if you could capitalize your signature; it bugs me when names aren't capitalized. Sorry. :) --Bramble 02:43, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pixlr Hmmm; I myself have never had this problem. It might be that your saving the image in the wrong place. When you click on an image, it pops up in a small window in the middle of the screen. In the lower right-hand corner, there is a little image that looks like a page. When you move your mouse over it, it says; "File Details". Click on that; and you can save the image normally. Pull it up on pixlr, and zoom in. Then fill it in with the pain bucket. That's what I do, try that. If that doesn't work; I'll help you thik of something else :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|It sailed through the east, just as bright as a torch...']] 04:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) 21:17, May 27, 2010 (UTC) First charart :) just look at my picture thats my first charart :) Birdwing 23:53, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Re;GIMP Hi Birdwing, sorry for the late response but I must have missed your message before. To get a blank into GIMP, simply save the blank to your computer, then open the blank in GIMP. Then you can select all the white on the blank and delete it, and make a new layer underneath the lines for your color. [[User:Insaneular|'i'''nsane]] brick'd 14:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Check Hey Birdwing. It's your mentor checking in. Over the course of the past few days, I've only noticed a few things you can improve on. These are listed below: *Never delete sections from talk pages or discussion pages. They have to be archived, so we have records on when things happened. *When typing at any time, make sure to include grammatical and spelling skills. Sometimes you forget to capitalize the front of the sentence or add an apostrophe between a contraction; try to work on these little things and it will improve your overall experience here. *You're doing pretty well with this, but make sure all your edits aren't on the blogs; the wiki should be for adding and improving information about ''Warriors in the main namespace (our articles). Thanks! If you have any further questions, please contact me on my talk page. I'll check in whenever I have something to say. --Bramble 15:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Userboxes? Okay-I'll enclose the things you need to fill in in these: [ ] heres one for a favorite cat. Lets say you like Brackenfur. Here's the coding: This is what it would look like: There are also clan boxes like these. heres coding: This is how a SkyClan one will turn out: There are also ones for your favorite pairings and such, but I'll come back with things about those. If you want anymore userboxes, go here.You can find alot of different kinds there.$Coolstar 19:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Check-in Would you like to learn anything more from me? Or are you ready to stop being my apprentice? Either or is fine, I'd be happy to teach you further but I feel you are ready. --[[User:Bramble|'Bram']][[User talk:Bramble|'ble']] 21:03, June 4, 2010 (UTC) You were a good apprentice. :) I hope you continue to have fun here and contribute well. Thanks! --[[User:Bramble|'Bram']][[User talk:Bramble|'ble']] 21:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC)